lloydinspacefandomcom-20200214-history
Lloyd Nebulon
"Uh, working on it Mom!" ''- Lloyd's first line in the opening titles. '''Lloyd P. Nebulon' is a Verdigrian boy and the main protagonist of Lloyd in Space. He is voiced by Courtland Mead. Biography Childhood Lloyd was born in the year X14 to Nora Nebulon and Mr. Nebulon. Lloyd and his parents moved to Intrepidville in the year X21, where he would enter 1st grade at Woxagon Elementary school, which would turn out to be the worst day of his life after being tripped by Rodney Glaxer and rejected by Brittany Boviak when Lloyd wanted to sit at her table. Of course on the same day Lloyd would meet his three best friends, Eddie, Kurt, and Douglas. The rest of the day, Lloyd was enchanted by Brittany and over the following years would harbor a crush for her that eventually turned into sincere affection. Sometime after his first day in Elementary School Lloyd wrote his love message for Brittany on a tree in Intrepidville Park. However Brittany caught him and he ran off, crying and embarrassed. His mother also hinted at when Lloyd was little he always wanted to hang around the big kids and was a complete pest to them. The Birth of Francine Sometime between the years X21 and X22, Nora gave birth to Lloyd's little sister Francine, who was born with telekinesis and has since been a real pain and burden for Lloyd and his friends. Personality Lloyd is the typical teenager who has trouble fitting in. His low-self esteem comes from his telekinetic little sister who is constantly embarrassing him, his nagging, overprotective mother, and all the popular bullies at Luna Vista Middle school who harass him day to day. Despite his somewhat crummy life Lloyd is quite kind and caring even to complete strangers who are in need of help. Lloyd has also been shown to be very brave in the face of danger and always puts his friends and family before him in these situations. Sometimes, Lloyd takes advice from his friends and they get him into a bigger problem or grounded. Lloyd complains 24/7 and can also be mean (he even admitted this once). He is also known to have a bad temper. But at the end, he always learns his lesson Around his three bests friends, Eddie, Kurt, and Douglas, Lloyd seems to be more confident and laid back (and sometimes quite cocky). This could mean that Lloyd is only shy around those he isn't really friendly with but can warm up to them over time. Relationships Relatives *Nora Nebulon (mother) *Mr. Nebulon (father) *Francine Nebulon (sister) *Leo Andromedos (maternal grandfather) Quotes *"Durf!" *(To Eddie) "I'm a man now, Edward." - "The Big 1-3" *(To Brittany) "We don't take orders from you." *(To Francine) "Francine, did you listen in on my phone call?" *(About Brittany) "Brittany's fallen in love... with me!" *"Thank you, thank you! No applause, just money." Gallery The Big 1-3 (1).jpg The Big 1-3.jpg Lloyd doubledate.png Lloyd 5.png The Big Sleepover (5).jpg The Big Sleepover (26).jpg The Big Sleepover (24).jpg The Big Sleepover (22).jpg Love Beam (4).jpg Love Beam (11).jpg Love Beam (5).jpg Love Beam (3).jpg Neither Boy Nor Girl (17).jpg Neither Boy Nor Girl (16).jpg Neither Boy Nor Girl (26).jpg Heads Up Blobberts! (24).jpg Heads Up Blobberts! (22).jpg Heads Up Blobberts! (16).jpg Ride Along.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Students Category:Protaginists Category:Aliens